A dare to jump for
by A-Million-Words
Summary: Julie give Klaus a dare which he could lose his pride not doing or die altogether doing it, he wants to die. One-Shot. For all people how hate and or dislike him. Like me!


**Me: Okay I was reading through my old PM's and I found a message from SparkDazzleDuez and she said that I should write a story 'bout Klaus and him jumping off a building :D Yes this is based on one o' my chapters from 'A reason to live' so enjoy this one-shot and review**

**Warning: This is for those who hate, _hate_ Klaus Von Hertzon, if you don't hate him or like him don't read any further. You 'ave been warned.**

**A Dare to jump for.**

_Klaus's POV (Who's surprised yet?)_

My toes were over the edge of the building, the wind blowing my hair back. How I got to standing on the edge of a building about to jump, was a long story, a very long painful story.

Yah, I was about to jump of a building. The other brawlers stood behind me making sure I did as I was told, stupid Julie making a dare like that, I am sure Shun told her that dare.

~~Flashback~~

Eleven kids sat around in a circle, the kids being Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, Joe, Julio, Komba and Klaus. They were playing truth or dare, much to Klaus's pleasure when he had spun the bottle; it had landed on the one the only Shun Kazami.

In his brain he carefully plotted out a dare, as he was sure the big-ego boy would pick dare over truth.

And too right he was, Shun had picked 'dare' with much hesitation in his voice, could he be scared of Klaus? Or was it just his imagination that led the white headed boy to believe he actually frightened this so called ninja.

'Nah must've been real, I could intimidate the black haired boy, I am so much better looking than him' The so called gentlemen caught himself thinking. (A/N Ok Just me here, but I 'ave to disagree with Klaus, like always, *Cough Cough* Shun is better looking :D Now I must go back to watching Klaus run around a cage chased by a lion, see my profile for further details P.S This was before I put him in the cage with the lion :D)

But Klaus could've gone a bit too far with his dare, as when the bottle, that Julie had spun a few turns later, had landed on him. His smirk faded of his face and appeared on the long haired boys face.

Shun looked sideways to Julie giving her a devious smirk that practically spelled 'danger'

The sentence rolled of Julies tongue and hit Klaus in the face, hard "I dare you to, to like jump off a, like, building"

"A-are you s-serious?" Klaus asked, sweating bullets.

Julie nodded her head wildly making her look like a bobble head doll decked out in pink clothing.

Klaus swallowed spit, this was the end and over a stupid game of truth and dare.

~~End Flashback~~

"Julie, maybe you went overboard with the dare" I heard Alice whisper.

"Nah, we'll all live happily ever after" Julie replied.

I looked back over my shoulder to find Julie grinning, Shun smirking and standing a little too close to Alice for my comfort, the others watching patiently.

"Well, don't just stand there, jump!" Runo urged me on.

I looked forward, my eyes brimming with tears I took my step off the building and was falling now.

Down I plunged to my doom. The next thing I felt was landing on a pile of soft, fluffy......pillows. Luckily I had landed in a truck full of pillows, I sighed with relief.

"Darn, he didn't die" I heard Shun say from up top. I looked up to the see the teens leaning over the side of the building looking down on me.

"Duh, that'd be suicide" Julie stated "I work it out perfectly, I knew the truck would be there, but I also knew that it was a shipment going to Madagascar" She grinned, I felt the truck start up and drive off to......Madagascar, they'll pay for this, once I get back, how? I don't know.

**Now Tell me how much you dispise me for not making Klaus go , like, totally dead. Actually this was a stunt Klaus, the real one died when I didn't , er I mean forgot to give him his parachute. LOL Now if you review I might write that story for you, the reall story o' how Klaus Von Uglyzon died.**


End file.
